


got your body on my mind

by coffeewordangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, yoga instructor Liam, zayn hates yoga okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: Fill for ziamminds excellent prompt that Jas brought to my attention:Yoga was not Zayn's thing. The only thing keeping him from walking out of that class is his super hot instructor Liam Payne.





	got your body on my mind

 

Zayn has used half of his ten yoga sessions and has not particularly enjoyed any of them. They have not increased his creativity as hoped by his manager, nor have they noticeably helped with his anxiety as his therapist had suggested. Mostly he’s left feeling sweaty and aching in muscles he wasn’t aware he had.

It doesn’t help that his classes are midday, in deference to his aversion to mornings. Ordinarily that would be great, but his entire class is comprised of women with an excess of money and time who eye him up like he might steal their wallets when they’re not looking. He doesn’t point out that technically he’s richer than all of them put together. He spends a lot of time ignoring their gossipy whispers. 

The reason he’s still attending, the _only_ reason, is his damn instructor. Liam Payne is like someone’s yoga instructor wet dream. He’s sleek muscles and broad hands and bright smiles. He also has a tendency to teach class barefoot and shirtless and Zayn knows he isn’t the only one who keeps coming back for the floor show.

For 45 minutes once a week, Zayn has free reign to ogle the prettiest human being he’s ever seen and that is worth all the other bullshit. For now. He isn’t writing songs for Liam or anything, but his jerkoff time has definitely increased in the last month. 

“Ease into the stretch,” Liam says at the front of the room. “Don’t be afraid to use the blocks! They’re there if you need them.”

Zayn eyes the foam bricks to his right. He has absolutely no idea how to use them and so ignores them and tries to mimic the rest of the class. Immediately he feels like he wants to die. It’s just fucking stretching why is it so hard?

“Hey babe,” Liam says softly off to his left. Zayn hadn’t even realized he was there. “Use the blocks.”

Liam sets the blocks up for Zayn to rest his palms on and suddenly the position seems more manageable, more like something he can hold for an extended period of time. Zayn flushes. He hates not knowing what the hell he’s doing. He especially hates looking like an idiot in front of attractive men.

“Don’t force your body into something it’s not ready for yet,” Liam continues kindly, voice warm and low. His breath tickles the shell of Zayn’s ear. “If you go too fast it’ll hurt. You’ve got to work up to it, let your muscles loosen up until you can handle it.”

Filthy images assault his brain. Zayn tries very hard not to imagine Liam’s thick fingers stretching him open, loosening him up until he can handle what Liam is so clearly packing in his yoga bottoms. He licks his lips and reminds himself sternly that Liam is not flirting with him, he’s being a good instructor.

“Okay,” Zayn says breathlessly. Hopefully Liam assumes that’s because of the position and not his proximity.

“Good,” Liam murmurs. He squeezes Zayn’s hip and tips him a wink before moving on to the next student in need of assistance.

Zayn almost whimpers. He tries not to read too much into it. Liam is naturally flirty, he’s seen it in his interactions with everyone in class. This is not permission for Zayn to throw himself at him and offer to suck his dick. This is a yoga class, not a club. He is an adult and has self control. Sort of.

The rest of class is spent trying not to chub up watching Liam gracefully move from one position to the next. He tries desperately not to imagine all that muscle and flexibility in bed and fails miserably. Zayn wants to worship those thighs with his teeth. 

Savasana is usually Zayn’s favorite part because it means his torture session is at an end and he can lie there and pretend he’s clearing his mind while contemplating whether or not Liam’s dick is as pretty as the rest of him. Also, Liam comes around to rub an essential oil blend on their temples and sometimes he massages Zayn’s scalp for a second at the same time and it’s heaven. 

Liam wraps up, as always, with a sincere, “Thank you for sharing your practice with me.”

Zayn lies there for another moment, collecting himself. He would try to approach Liam after class, maybe ask to go get tea together some time, but he’s always surrounded by worshipful women, half of whom are wearing wedding bands. It’s impossible to get anywhere near him so Zayn clears up his space and places his props back in the designated closets.

“Hey! Zayn!” Liam calls as Zayn is halfway out the door.

Zayn pauses in the doorway. “Yeah?”

“Can you hang around for a minute? There’s a discrepancy in your paperwork I wanted to go over with you.” Liam looks apologetic and his devotees look smug.

Zayn sighs and takes a seat on one of the benches outside the classroom. He watches everyone put on their shoes and gather their personal belongings and leave. It takes all he has not to flip off all the judgemental looks on their way out the door. 

Finally Liam ushers the last one out and flicks the lock behind her. He levels Zayn with a heated look and all but prowls closer. Zayn’s heartbeat kicks up and he licks his lips. 

“There’s no paperwork is there?” he asks huskily.

“Nope,” Liam confirms. “You never stick around and I wanted to ask you out.”

“Can’t get through your fan club,” Zayn points out, finding his chill somewhere deep inside himself. He's having problems believing this is actually happening.

Liam rolls his eyes. “As if they’re competition for you. You drive me crazy.”

“ _I_ drive _you_ crazy?” Zayn raises his eyebrows in disbelief. “You teach class shirtless! You contort yourself into inhumanly flexible positions!”

Liam ducks his head and flushes. “Sorry?” he says with a smile that hints he’s not sorry at all. 

Zayn cannot deal with Liam’s everything right now. He wants to simultaneously fuck him through a mattress and cuddle him like something precious. Instead Zayn just stands and stares at him because whatever game he usually has has gone missing.

“Sooo,” Liam drawls. “That’s a yes to going out with me?”

“Jesus christ,” Zayn mutters, stepping close enough to wrap a hand around the back of Liam’s neck. “Yeah that’s a yes.”

Liam’s smile is blinding. He settles his hands on Zayn’s waist and drags him as close as he can to press their mouths together. It burns out of control immediately, leaving Zayn wanting to get even closer, to crawl inside Liam’s skin and light him up from the inside out. 

Zayn slides to his knees, tugging at Liam’s shorts on his way down. He was right: Liam is lovely everywhere. His dick is as sleek as the rest of him, thick and flushed the prettiest pink at the tip. Zayn’s mouth waters. He drags the flat of his tongue up the length to swirl around the head before taking Liam into his mouth.

Above him Liam inhales sharply, warm eyes gone dark and lust blown. He rests his hand against Zayn’s cheek, not guiding just feeling himself move under the skin. Liam’s chest flushes and Zayn can see the stubble where his chest hair is growing back. He doesn’t know Liam’s reasons for shaving it, but he’s definitely going to encourage leaving it if Liam’s cool with that. The thought of running his hands through Liam's chest hair makes his brain go fuzzy. Zayn reaches up to scrape his thumbnail over Liam’s nipple.

Liam grabs his wrist and tugs. “Come up here.”

Zayn makes a querulous sound around Liam’s dick that vibrates enough to make Liam’s knees buckle slightly. He tugs harder and Zayn lets himself be pulled off and up but he pouts about it. He’s somewhat mollified by Liam’s desperate kisses and wandering hands.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Liam murmurs, sliding a hand inside Zayn’s shorts to wrap around him. 

Zayn is grateful for gym wear and its easy access as he shoves his joggers down around his thighs. The first slide of their dicks together forces a broken moan from Zayn’s throat. Liam feels amazing, hand broad enough to nearly wrap around both of them. He loses himself to the sensation, breathing hot against Liam’s mouth, whimpering as Liam brings them both to orgasm. 

Zayn’s tank top is a lost cause so he strips it off and uses it to clean them both up. Liam is sweaty and mostly naked and gorgeous. Over Liam’s shoulder he catches sight of one of his classmates standing behind her car staring at them. Zayn narrows his eyes.

“Are those windows tinted?” he asks.

Liam follows his gaze and laughs. “No. But I don’t have anything to be ashamed of. Let her watch.”

“Leeyum,” Zayn sighs with fond exasperation. He should have figured Liam for an exhibitionist. “You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?”

Liam’s smile is two parts boyish and one part sly. “I guess you’ll find out, won’t you?”

Zayn can’t wait.


End file.
